An old enemy
by Cyra Arezoo
Summary: 7th year, where Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy, some muggles were kiiled by death eaters, including Hermione's parents. She skips school and becomess a slayer of death eaters, and Draco is an Auror, they are meet again by faith or loyalty.


"No ! " Hermione toast from side to side on her bed, "Don't hurt them !" she said in her dream. "No ! Let them go ! " 

"NOOOO ! " Hermione woke up from her nightmare and sat on her bed. Ran a hand through her hair, this isn't the first time she had this nightmare about her parents being murdered. She's been having these dreams since last year at Hogwarts ........

* * Flashback * *

"Wow, Hermione , you becoming the head girl was a real surprise. Truly, I was shocked, speechless- oaf " Hermione punched Ron. 

"Shut up, Ron." 

"But I can't believe how you're going to have the patients to see Malfoy's face everyday in your common room, since he's the head boy you'll have to get annoyed by him , not to mention -" Harry was almost saying to himself.

"Yes, yes, Harry, I know, I'll have to suffer from all his cruel and evil ways of life, right? Ron , Harry, ... do the world a favor and go to bed. " 

"Awwww , that hurts - " Harry said clutching his heart dramatically.

"Yeah, we were just.... making a polite conversation, no need to be rude." Ron said turning his head a side, pretending to be angry. 

"Yeah, Whatever ! " Hermione turned and went toward the head boy and head girl's common room. "Good night , Harry ! Good night Ron !" She said over her shoulder.

"Password, my fair princess? " The portrait of a knight said. Hearing 'My fair princess' made Hermione grimace.

"Mandrakes." With that, Hermione stepped inside and was speechless at the sight of that beautiful room, she didn't notice a silver haired brat was watching her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss know-it-all, who just made her entrance." Draco Malfoy said with a sneer. 

Hermione saw him sitting near the fire with a parchment in his hands. She smiled, and said "Please, no autograph, and no,no, no pictures." 

Draco smirked, "You're in a good mood, huh Granger? "

"Well, it's certainly not because of I have to see your ferret-like face everyday." She said , sitting in front of the fire to warm herself.

"Oh, come on ,I know you can't contempt your excitement that it's surfacing on your face. Did you notice you just smiled at me? Surprising, really! "

Before Hermione could reply the portrait door opened and admitted Professor Lupin the Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher. He looked slightly pale and didn't had the usual smile on his face.

"Hermione, you are requested to join us in the headmaster's office."

"Yes, of course, Professor." _Anything to avoid that brat._

* * *

"NO ! My parents can't be dead ! They... They just can't." Hermione said, crying.

"Hermione, you must stay calm and see on the bright side, you are-" Professor Mcgonagall tried to say.

"Can't you see, Professor ? There is no bright side , my parents are the only family I have in this world." Hermione stood up from her seat.

"Granger , calm yourself, your not the only one who lost your family. The dark lord's attack has killed thousands of people." Professor Snape said from one corner of the room.

"They're all going to pay for it !" Hermione looked ahead, in her eyes was the rage that may ruin Voldemort's life and this Professor Dumbledore saw.

"Professor Snape's right, you need to calm down, there is nothing you can do with an angry head-" Professor Mcgonagall's voice didn't even reach Hermione.

"Hermione, please, sit down and cool down. You can't kill anyone, you are a student and if you kill anyone your future will be ruined, you'll have to go to azkaban." Professor Lupin tried to calm her but she only looked around. _They're all with him_ ,she thought.

She went out of the office with everyone calling her. Ran to the lake. Took out her wand. Saw a flash of silver. _Draco Malfoy. What does he want ? Probably to make fun of my parents death._ She thought. She eyed him with bitter distaste and disapprate.

* * End of Flashback * *

"My lady? Lady Terra ?" 

Hermione snapped out. 

"My lady Terra? Are you alright?" Hermione saw her maids concern face.

"Yes, Katie, I'm quite alright. I just had a bad dream."

"Si, another one of those nightmares. Until when will this nightmare haunt you, my lady?" Katie said handing Hermione / Terra a glass of water. 

She took it and dranked, sighed and said "I don't know, Katie , maybe until I can free myself from this pain.

"Si, my lady, speaking of pain, there is a ball held tonight, where one of those bastard death eaters will be. " Katie said taking back the empty glass.

"Good. Then, I shall have some peaceful sleep. " Hermione said " Now, I need to get up and make myself ready. Today one of those Auror's will be coming , right? " She said while getting up and looking at the big mirror.

"Si, my lady."

* * *

Harry looked around the big library, he's been here lots but always on Auror business.

"Mr. Potter, so I see you here again." 

Harry turned to see his best friend dressed in a deep-blue-sea gown.

"Yes, I need to ask you a few more questions about the last murder." He said sitting down when she sat.

"Hmmm, looks like you people will never believe me." She said pouring some tea in two cups.

"How can I believe you when I know that you did that murder."

"Watch what you say, Mr. Potter, you're pointing your finger on a person without any proof." Hermione sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I know. Somehow you never leave any evidence. This is not the way, Hermione, this isn't helping, you'll be caught on day and -" 

"Mr. Potter, my name is Terra Thufan, not Hermione and you are forgetting that you are in my house. Are you that eager to say goodbye to your job?" 

Harry gave a small laugh. "I always thought you'd make a very good Auror. You always were the most clever one among me and Ron. "

She sighed. "If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, I have lots to do and I must ask you to leave."

"Yeah , I know , there's another ball tonight and you must get ready for another murder."

* * * * *

Harry threw his fail on the table and sighed loudly. When Ron came out of the lift, saw Harry leaning back in his chair and holding his head.

"Hey, pal ! What's going on? "

"I just came back from Thufan Mansion ... she's going to the ball." Harry said straitening.

"Oh." 

"Yeah, and I can't stop her, Ron. I admit she is helping the ministry by killing the death eaters but she's also making her years in Azkaban longer. Not to mention, she might kill herself one day with all this dangerous job."

"Oh."

"Sorry maid, didn't mean to ruin your day. How's it going at the Sports Department?" 

Ron grimace. "The name's not 'sports', okay? And The qudditch cup's going to be held here again, got you two tickets, bring your date, okay?"

"Oh, WOW, Ron. Thanks !"

"Where's mine, Weasley?" said a deep male voice.

Harry and Ron turned to see a very cool Draco Malfoy leaning against the door.

"Why would I give you free tickets, Malfoy?" Ron turned to him fully.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Because, If you don't , I'll tell your head of department that you are giving out free tickets and believe me, you will be in trouble."

Ron narrowed his eyes. 

"Okay, guys, quite it. In Hogwarts you used to fight for real and now you fight for fun." Harry said still behind his table, on his office chair.

Ron almost smiled at Harry, while Draco rolled his eyes at him. 

"Here, Ferret-face, you can bring your boyfriend." Ron said offering Draco two tickets"

Draco came nearer, took the tickets, slide them to his pocket, and punched Ron at the stomach. Ron threw himself at him and by no time Ron and Draco were rolling on the floor, fighting of course. And It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

After three times of clearing his throat The Minister of The Ministry spoke up. "Are you quite done , Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasely? " 

Draco and Ron stood up, smoothing their hair and robes. While Harry chucking.

"You two should start behaving like adults." Mad-Eye-Moody said. [the Minister]

"Exactly my words, sir." Harry said smiling widely.

"And you Mr. Potter, how long have you been on that case but you can't seem to solve it." 

Harry's smile disappeared ." I'm sorry, sir."

"I have made a design that another Auror should be given this case-" 

"But sir-!" 

"No, Mr. Potter, something should be done. Mr. Malfoy." 

"Yes, sir ?" Drake said seriously.

"You take all the files and reports from Mr. Potter and get to work."

"Yes, sir." 

"Get fast results ! Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, Sir !" _Sheesh, feel like I'm in the army or something._

* * BALL * *

"Bonjour, Senior Rudolf." Hermione said looking at Randall Rudolf , who smiled , picked up her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Bonjour. I see you are getting very good. But I'm not that old to be addressed 'senior', madam." He said giving her a wink.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry." Hermione smiled.

"It's okay, madam. Ah, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." 

__

Yeah I bet you do, another one of you dirty death eaters. Hermione thought.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked around the big room , thinking ; _I need to bring a real hot date at the match , so Ron will be real jealous, and can get it thru his thick head that I AM STRAIGHT ! Hmmm, there's one, brown long hair, nice gown, but I bet even better without it. I wish you would turn around, baby, and let me see your lovely face. Guess I have to do something myself._

Draco walked closer and could smell the sweet smell of lavender. It was all he could do from not reaching out and running his hand thru her hair, while his other hand on her waist, pulling her against his chest. _Get a grip, man. You haven't even seen her face yet....yeah but she sure got a nice-_

Randall was saying; " I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. This rogue's name is Draco Malfoy."

Draco heard a gasp that escaped her. When she finally turned around, Draco drowned in the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Yo, Randall." Someone called from the other side of the room . 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said and left.

__

HERMIONE GRANGER? THIS IS HERMIONE GRANGER? THE GIRL I'M SUPPOSED TO DRAG TO AZKABAN? MAN ! She's .... hot. Draco thought.

While Hermione was thinking; _NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening. I thought after Lucius's death, Draco was supposed to be a good guy? But he's still a death eater? I have to kill him tonight? But.... he's.... hot._

Draco cleared his throat and offered her his hand. After a couple of moments she gave him her hand. He kissed the back of it.

"How do you do, Lady Terra Thufan?" He said.

__

No? He doesn't know who I am? Why am I disappointed? 

"Fine, my lord...er... Malfoy." Pulling her hand from his wonderful touch.

"Please, Draco. Would you like a drink, my lady? " _Damn, Malfoy, damn, that's the perfect thing to say...Man , she's pretty._

How can he be so cool? .... Why shouldn't he? He's not breathless with the sight that is infront of him. Not like I'm breathless.

"Yes, a drink would be nice."

They moved to the refreshment table, and got a drink each. 

"So, I hear you are a artist?" Draco asked looking at his ex-head-girl.

"Yes, I love to paint. What about you?" Hermione said looking around the room, then back to him.

"Oh, well, I work at the ministry of magic." Draco sipped his drink.

__

What? Oh, I know, you're a spy for Voldemort and you're... so cute. =Hermione thinking.

"Really? What department?" she asked sipping her drink too.

"Umm.... er.... Sports ! Yeah, sports. I work at the sports department."

"Sports ? You mean, Department of Magical games?" 

"Yeah, exactly but I and Harr... like to call it Sports. You know, just to annoy some colleges." 

__

Okay, forget the idea of taking her to the match. I can't take a killer as a date.... even though she's hot. Looking in her eyes , so brownly beautiful, Draco could watch them all day long. Then, he looked at her mouth, with full-lips, Draco swallowed hard, her lips made him think of hot kisses and long nights and.... Nah, he's a leg man. Now, if she slid on some black stockings and a pair of high heels, he would been a goner. His gaze slid lower to the V where the a black gem parked at her throat ... a throat which Draco wanted to kiss until she's moan. Her small waist.... it was all he could do from gripping her waist and pulling her against his chest. _Man, seems like Miss Know-It-All turned out to be Miss Real-Hot-Babe._

When his eyes came back to her face, she saw that he had a wicked grin on. 

"I was wondering, Lady Terra, do you by any chance are a qudditch fan?"

* * * 


End file.
